


[Podfic] Practise Makes Perfect

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: For the prompt "teaching/learning how to kiss."





	[Podfic] Practise Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practise Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532228) by ladyfoxxx. 

> Originally recorded some time 2012? I think I never posted this because [xojemmaxo recorded a lovely version](https://xojemmaxo.livejournal.com/15917.html) and at the time I didn't do repods. But fuck that! Repods for all! \o/ 
> 
> Look I'm posting this purely because THE BAND IS BACK GUYS, OUR BAND IS BAAAAAAAAACK. :D :D :DDD And also because this trope is one of my FAVOURITE 'cesty tropes, awww yeah *delighted cackling*. Technically finished editing this before the weekend but no way did I have time to make cover art at Europodfriends :D
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/190500.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188862249483/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_practisemakesperfect_ladyfoxxxsylvaine).
> 
> I used a flipped version of this cover as well for [Hot for Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513720) because I've always thought of these two fics as belonging together!

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_practisemakesperfect_ladyfoxxxsylvaine.mp3) (4.7 MB | 0:09:50)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_practisemakesperfect_ladyfoxxxsylvaine.m4b) (4.9 MB | 0:09:50)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
